


Again

by Lazy_Loki



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Car Accidents, Dimension Travel, Domestic, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Modern Era, Parallel Universes, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Uchiha Madara-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazy_Loki/pseuds/Lazy_Loki
Summary: Uchiha Madara died at the end of the fourth shinobi war. He expected to finally reach the pure land but destiny had other plans for him.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama & Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Izuna, Uchiha Izuna & Uchiha Madara
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is the first ever fanfic I ever posted on my account! I make grammatical errors sometimes so feel free to point them out if you spot any, thanks!  
> Without further adiue, hope you enjoy this story!!

It was all over.

Madara laid there on the cold ground, slowly breathing in and out.

It was all over.

Hashirama got down on one knee and kneeled beside the dying man.

Hell, they were all dying. 

Madara knew he failed when Black Zutsu stabbed him from the back.

And that was the moment he realized that his dream was nothing but an empty promise.

_“Hashirama, where did I go wrong?”_

That was his last thought before getting consumed by Kaguya herself.

And now, it was all over.

His plan, his dream, his goal.

He sensed a familiar chakra getting down beside him.

Hashirama.

He couldn't move even if he wanted to. Unable to reach for the last piece of his comfort in this cruel world.

Hashirama, _will he ever be able to forgive him?_

He thought to himself regretfully before using the last of his strength to speak.

“Is that you, Hashirama?”

His childhood friend hmmed in response.

The chakra around them became warmer as if Hashirama was trying to comfort him. 

_Hn. Sentiment._

“I guess neither you,” Madara continued with his dying breath, “Nor I could achieve what we wanted.”

“It’s never not easy!” His former best friend replied with a semi-cheerful tone.

It was good to hear his voice, Madara couldn’t remember the last time they talked without causing any bloodshed.

“Our job is to do all that we can, while we’re alive.” Hashirama continued, “And then, bequeath the rest for future generations to accomplish.”

Madara’s eyes softened as he recalled the younger days when they sat on the top of the cliff, looking down on the future Konoha talking about their dreams of building a safe haven for all children who needn't suffer from the cruelty of shinobi lives.

“So naïve,” The tip of his mouth turned upward just a bit, he would have laughed if he had enough energy to do so. “As usual,” He let out a soft chuckle, “You...were always...the optimist. But perhaps..that is the correct path.”

He paused as millions of what ifs came into his mind.

If only he didn’t let hatred consume his heart.

“My dream...was crashed.”

If only he stayed at Hashirama’s side.

“But your dream...still lives on.”

If only he protected Izuna well enough.

If only he didn’t give up on their dream.

If only his mind didn’t get influenced by black zutsu.

If only he didn’t throw his life away by trying to perfect the rinnegan. 

If only…..

“We were both too hasty.” Hashirama replied, “We didn’t need to fulfill our dreams ourselves. It was more cultivate those who would come after us, to whom we could entrust our dreams.” 

“Which means I would have failed anyway,” He choked out the rest of his sentence, “Since I always hated someone...standing behind me.”

Emotions that he trapped in for so many years had finally cracked like Obito's mask. Exposed. _Weak._

He recalled the memories of him and Hashirama, the carefree moments shared with each other by throwing stones across the river bank. 

His heart twitched painfully. 

The memory only the two of them shared, and it would soon be forgotten by history. 

The last piece of evidence that the great Madara was a human that was capable of love.

Hashirama eyed him sympathetically, “When we were kids, you once said we’re shinobi and we don’t know when we’ll die. And that for neither side to die, we’d both have to reveal what’s inside of us, and pour each other drinks to toast like brothers.” The god of shinobi turned his head to face Madara once more, “But we’re both about to die. Right now, we can drink together, as war buddies.”

Death. Madara wondered what that would feel like, to die for real, for the first time.

Never had he so craved for death and meet Hashirama on the other side. 

Sounded like a decent end to his story. 

“War buddies...huh?”

Maybe in another lifetime they could be more.

“Well…”

He was starting to lose consciousness as darkness started to consume his vision.

“I guess...that’s okay…”

He closed his eyes.

“By….” _me_

He had yet to sentence his sentence as death already claimed him.

And he welcomed it.

* * *

Madara sighed.

He could finally rest now.

His soul waited in the empty void.

_Darkness._

_Sound._

_Noises._

_Beep...Beep...Beep._

_Huh?_

Beep..B-”Mad-”-p….”he- me?” _  
_

_Huh? Somebody was...talking to him?_

The noise in the background became louder.

“Madara-! Ca--you h-ar me?”

“Madara! Can you hear me?!”

He twitched in response

“Oh god he’s waking up!”

The background noises became louder and he frowned.

_What is this place? Was pure land always this noisy?_

He groaned in annoyance, he couldn’t take anymore of that person’s shouting or the weird background noises, so he decided to open his eyes to find out what was going on.

Pain spread throughout his head as he tried to open his eyelid.

_Wait...pain?_

When he finally managed to open the windows to his world, he was suddenly greeted by a blinding light. _Too bright._

He narrowed his eyes and waited a few moments for his eyes to adjust.

Meanwhile his headache was killing him. 

_Can people get headaches in the pure land?_

And when his eyes were finally adjusted the sight greeted him was not he was expecting.

Instead of Izuna, his three other siblings and his parents' smiling face. He was surrounded by people wearing white medic cloaks. Some had some sort of face masks on and some had goggles.

He couldn’t recognize any of them until he turned his head to the person who was calling him.

His eyes widened.

_Hashirama._

He was also dressed in one of the white cloaks, and he was...crying?

That had Madara surprised. The brown haired man's Edo Tensei marks were gone and he looked younger than Madara remembered.

_What is going on here?_

Madara lost on his train of thoughts until Hashirama spoke again.

“Welcome back to the world, my love.”

_Huh?_

_Huh?!_

_HUH?!!_

Hashirama leaned in and kissed his forehead 

Then he fainted.

_  
  
_

* * *

To be continued. 

Let me know what you think! It's not finished btw but I have yet to figure out how to edit the completion tag without adding a new chapter so bare with me here XD.


End file.
